Payback Bass
by R.Bitch
Summary: "what do you do when you are left unsatisfied for two complete weeks" little fluffy smut


It was on breezy Wednesday afternoon and Blair had no classes left on her schedule at NYU today. She had a cancelled class and nothing else to do considering she had no friends yet and hate the school to an upmost limit. After her morning class she went back to her hostel, but staying there and being bored just left her horny and ready to see her boyfriend. She and chuck haven't had sex for 2 weeks now that's a record considering how horny chuck always is anytime he sees her. But he has been working on a business proposal and since then, he has been on business mode, so she has tried to stay clear and let him have his time. But in the process of leaving him to his proposal, she is left hot and bothered and to her own devices which are NYU, classes and little visits from Serena. So she left her room to visit Chuck because today is the day everything ends, proposals are given to the board and he gets to rest and she gets to be satisfied. When she got to the apartment everywhere was quiet, she didn't know what she was expecting maybe a purple silk pajama clad Chuck Bass, or a brooding Chuck Bass with a glass of scotch, or a popping champagne Chuck Bass. Any of this would have done it for her, but what she got was also okay because it melted her heart. A sleeping chuck bass would do anyway because he looked like a little boy. So she joins him on the bed, normally a dip on the bed would wake Chuck up, but seeing how this sleeping Chuck Bass haven't slept for the past two days because he was doing some final last touchings to his proposal and was too excited that he didn't sleep. Well Blair didn't expect this and she was extremely horny, so she climbs on top of him and pokes him on the chest, nothing, so she pinches him again, nothing, she smacks him a little on the hand still nothing. She starts doing everything from the beginning more painful this time. Blair gets tired and slumps back on the bed as she turns to collect her phone from the drawer beside the bed, she notice the sleeping pills. She was so angry and bored she opens that drawer and brings out some of the nail polish, files, and nail removers she had kept there for some me time when chuck is working and she needs to do something to get busy. She takes them and removes her current nail and toe polish, files her nails and re-paints the nails when she was done and was watching them dry when chuck's nails catches her eyes. I mean they are neatly cared for but a little color on them would make them prettier Blair thought. So she checked all the colors she had and found a purple colored channel polish left there by Serena on her last visit. She makes chuck lie flat on the bed back on the bed and goes to work. She first tries filing and then painting when she was done she used the water colored coating to coat the nails which made them look so perfect.

"Yup chuck is so going to kill me"

As she starts putting all the stuffs back into the drawer while keeping an eye on chuck's hands and feet a thought sneak up on her.

"No I couldn't, can I? I can try and die later" Blair mutters to her self

She brings out her make up back and lets every make up she has in the bag pour on the bed and gets working.

This will show him not to forget he has a girlfriend who has needs that needed to be attended too. She didn't want to apply any liquid powder because it will make everything messy, so she starts with the MAC mineralize skin finish natural; when she was done she applied the IT Cosmetics Bye Bye Lid Lines eye primer and then the purple shade from her Naked 3 palette that she never used.

"Well what do you know I get to use this shade today, who knew?"

When she was done she used her eye liner to give him a catty line, he has always loved when she purred, and well she hasn't purred in 2 weeks. She is getting her message across; she used her Chanel Inimitable Intense Mascara Multi-Dimensional Sophistiqué to bring those eye lashes alive and also applied a dry berry red MAC lipstick. Just when she thought she was done with her work, a though hit her "a blush wouldn't hurt and will bring her a faster death or maybe a painless one". So she took out her Temptu Air Pod Blush and went painting. When done with her work she was so impressed that she climbed down from his body and went in front of the bed to inspect her work and it was perfect. (She couldn't deny herself just one Pic for her scrap book) oh Serena is so going to laugh her ass off.

"Yep this will definitely teach him"

It was already nine pm and she was starving, so she ordered a lobster pot-pie for herself and the palace special steak for Chuck. When she was done she went back to the room to wake the sleeping beauty. When she reached the room she had to stare and look at him for a little while and laugh a Lil because when he wakes up, it's all business and keeping up a non laughing façade. So she climbs back on top of him and tries kissing him awake, when she got tired of getting no response and was about to give up a hand came up at her back and pushed her back into the kiss and deepened the kiss leaving her breathless.

"Welcome back to earth beauty".

"Thanks for the kiss Prince Charming" Chuck responds "how long have you been here"

"Not very long, don't worry I kept myself busy" Chuck not really reading meaning into what she said, thinking she meant assignments.

"am so sorry I have been neglecting my boyfriend duties, it's just this proposal, I have been giving it all my 100 percent but am done and free for your own use" he smirks

"I can't wait to use you, but first I ordered room service and it will be here any minute, so let's get that energy up for tonight huh" Blair says with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Already ahead of you" he says while kissing her again and then climbing out of the bed at the sound of the knock from the door. Blair goes to the sitting room with chuck to set the tables while he answers the door. When chuck answers the door the bell boy was frozen in place in shock, he wasn't sure if to tell him his predicament or just stare, he chose the latter. Chuck being used to people staring at him either because of fear or his handsomeness (he knows that he is handsome) wasn't fazed.

"Are you new here?" He ask

"Huh?"

"I said is it today your first day working here"

"No sir"

"If it's not then you should know you are supposed to drive in the cart and leave"

The bell boy still frozen in place and shocked tried thinking fast on what to do, so he looks at the lady companion who he has got to know as Ms. Waldorf, but the death glare sent his way from her gave him life and death to choose from, so he chose life and kept his mouth shut. So he drove the cart inside and set the food on the table. Blair stands up, goes to her bag and brings out a 150 dollar tip for him for shutting his mouth and sent him on his way. When they started eating, while taking and getting stolen kisses from each other. Chuck gets a call from Lily telling him to come down stairs to the bar that she and two other board members are downstairs and would love to see him.

"Blair I have to go to the bar"

"Why?"

"Lily and some board members are downstairs and would like to maybe give me a feedback on my proposal"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me"

"I did… I just…"

"Don't worry I will be back as fast as I can and you can then use me as you wish" he takes his suit jacket from the chair were he put it when he got back that morning "see you later"

"Chuck!" Blair finds her voice, But he was already gone "oh my God"

* * *

As chuck was approaching the bar, he noticed that everyone was staring which made him feel a little bit self-conscious. When he reached the tables were Lily was he takes a sit. "Charles" Lily calls in shock which made Chuck think he was actually late to the meeting

"Am sorry I was late… I was eating when you actually called"

One of the board members Mr. Jackson clears his throat and says "well Chuck the proposal was good, but we have some…..

"Charles"Lily calls again still in shock "is this your some way of coming out of the closet or something, I mean am not a homophobe considering I have Eric, but does Blair know of this?"

"Lily what are you talking about?"

Lily digs into her bag and brings out a compact mirror which she gives him. "Oh lord… Blair" he growls

Lily now getting that chuck never knew that he's been wearing make-up starts laughing "did she do this"

"Yes lily she did this" the other members start smiling "pls would you excuse me let me go upstairs and wash up and come back I promise to be quick"

"You don't have to Chuck its late already, we will see you tomorrow at the office" she keeps on laughing when chuck turns red and stands up to leave "send my greetings to Blair"

"Oh I will make sure she gets it"

* * *

When he gets to the room, he slams the door with anger and Blair in the bedroom pretending to be asleep could feel the anger emitting from the other room.

"Waldorf!" He stomps into the room "Blair don't you pretend to be fast asleep now" he goes to the bed and shakes her awake "Blair!"

"Yes dear" Blair recoils in the bed looking so innocent that anyone who doesn't know Blair Waldorf would give up their life to protest she never knew about anything.

"Blair don't you dear me… what's all these and better give me straight answers"

"What? I thought you looked cute, what did lily think" she says while coming out of the bed to give some distance between him and her.

"Blair I went to a mini board meeting looking like a trap queen"

"You are my trap queen"

"People kept on staring"

"Because you looked beautiful"

"BLAIR!"

"What? Maybe next time you wouldn't neglect me. Chuck I have been horny for the past two weeks and this afternoon when I came to see you, you were fast asleep and me being bored and horny resulted to that".

"So when you meant you said you kept yourself busy, this was what you meant"

"Yup"

"Blair I know I know that I have been putting my proposals before you for the past two weeks but this was way out of proportion and it went out of hand"

"Well I was trying to teach a lesson I didn't know the board members were coming" Blair retorts meekly while coming close to Chuck on the bed and putting a hand on his shoulders "and you my dear look exceptionally beautiful" She says while kissing him.

"Yea?" He says while pushing her on the bed and holding two of her hands above her head "well no amount of sweet talking will be getting you out of your punishments".

"Not going to happen tonight. Tonight I need all the punishments you can dish out".

"You sure about that?" chuck says with a devilish smile and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

read and review...


End file.
